


Document 12

by Plutomutt



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Catfishing, Child Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia, Sadism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt
Summary: If you love to see handsome and feminine Jimmy McGill hurt again and again with no happy ending then this is the story for you!Better Call Saul means so much to me, and this is the only way I know how to show my love lmao. Degenerates unite!
Relationships: Jimmy Mcgill | Saul Goodman /Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triebwerke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triebwerke/gifts).



> This is a very special fic that I wrote with my good friend in mind. I dedicate this fic to her because she turned me on to so many new and delicious Better Call Saul headcanons. I would not be the pervert I am today without her.

"Ladies, ladies, I assure you, there's enough Jimmy McGill for both of you"

Marta and Denise had been planning this for what seemed like years... 

They were both women in their early 20s who'd met on a work retweet to the Bahamas with their law firm Cockrin & Shirley. They'd hit it off easily and endlessly, as if they'd known each other for years.  
Marta worked in the filing room & Denise worked up on the top floor, a personal assistant to one of the most powerful lawyers in LA, Derick Cockrin.

Though their positions were far apart they had still happened upon each other on a retreat that was taken soon after Cockrin and Shirley won the biggest case since their inception..  
It was on the warm sand of the beachs of Key Largo that Marta and Denise laid themselves bare to each other, finding comfort in each other's presence and mutual drunkenness. Maybe it was the copious amounts or tequila, or the way Denise laughed when Marta pointed at a man walking along the beach and commented quietly about how she wanted to break him like a kit kat, but the conversation soon centered squarely around the topic of men, both past and present in their lives.

Both women were single but relayed past occurances to each other, one after the other, sometimes busting with laughter at a specifically pathetic experience with the male specimen.  
It was near the end of one such tale that Marta looked over and Denise and grinned.

"So, we've talked about all the shit we've endured in the past, what type of shit are you trying to currently endure. You must have your eye on someone at the firm, you work up at the top with all the pretty people haha"

Denise was silent for a time and contemplated the question to herself while sipping her Mai Tai.

"Yeah, there's someone, he doesn't work at our firm though, he works at a smaller firm Hamlin & Mcgill"

"Oh I've heard of that placed before, isn't Chuck McGill sort of a celebrity in the lawyer circuit, I wonder why he's not as successful as Cockrin" she mused.

Denise laughed and cocked her head to the side.  
"Well, they say that he's an honest sort of man, and we all know that Cockrin and Shirley didn't get to where they are by being honest!"

They both laugh at the shared little (open) secret about the place they worked, then she continued.

"I was sent over to their firm about 3 months ago to give them some documents about a case. As you know we collaborated with them on a number of trials the biggest being the one about Sandpiper Crossing. Well, I was in quite a rush because I only had about 5 minutes from the time I was out of my car to the office to file the papers in time and I wasn't looking where I was going, I was rushing down one hallway then the next trying to get to the correct office when I turned a corner and bumped into a man carrying two coffees. As you might have guessed I managed to make him spill the coffee all over himself and I. That man…" Denise trailed off.  
"That man was the brother of Chuck McGill"

"Oh my gosh!" Marta quipped "I'm glad you still have a job!"

"So we're both covered in coffee but I managed to get the form submitted on time, and as I'm walking back out to my car I spot him again, Chuck's brother, Jimmy Mcgill in the parking garage, wiping himself down with wet naps, trying to clean the coffee stains on his shirt. Of course I still felt bad about it so I walked over to him to apologise again and that's when I got a really good look at him you know… Did you know Chuck's McGill's brother is gorgeous???"

"Really now?" Marta quips as she watches Denise's eyes widen

"Yeah, he definitely is! I was surprised because Chuck is not much of a looker but Jimmy on the other hand, let's just say I felt about the same as when you commented about wanting to break that one dude in half haha"

"Ohhh, THAT kind of gorgeous!" Marta says, her eyes widening to match Denise's.

"Yeah, like, he just gave off such a soft, gentle air, almost feminine in a way, and his voice, don't get me started on his voice"

"Oooooh girl, what happened? Did you ask him on a date, did the coffee shower bathe you in adrenaline haha?"

"No, but I did give him a few towelettes that I had in my own car. We talked for about 10 minutes and he told me about his position at the firm, he works in the same position you do, imagine that, working so far under your own brother! Though I will say that he did give me one of his business cards that has his personal number on it so that's almost like flirting I guess haha"

"Damn, that was anticlimactic lol! Thought you were gonna tell me you two banged it out right there in the parking garage, leaned against Chuck's stupid Prius!" Marta suddenly interjects and laughs hysterically as she dodges a flip-flop aimed squarely at her face.

Marta and Denise talked for a long time after that, watching the sun set over the horizon of an ocean that looks like sparkling rotating crystals against a pink and orange sky.

\---------------


	2. Chapter 2

About a 3 weeks after H&G's employee team building vacation, Denise hurriedly came up to Marta in the break room with a look of excitement in her eye.  
"Sooo, I've been talking to Jimmy" she said with a tone of charged glee. "He said he that we should go to dinner sometime soon when this qaurter is over, so in about 2 weeks!"

"Wow, that was fast!" Marta said and grinned.

"Not to be weird" Denise quipped "But well, I downloaded a picture of him off his website cause I wanted to show you what he looks like since you've never met him right?" Denise fumbles for her phone while Marta grins at her.

"I don't think it's weird at all" she says calmly. "If he's anything like you say he is you might have to fight me for him!" She laughs a big laugh and slaps Denise on the back while she scrolls through her photo album.

"So… this is Jimmy" she says as she hands Marta the phone.

Marta is silent, maybe for a minute, maybe longer. She zooms in on the photo and her eyes dilate slightly.

"Denise, wow…"

"Right!" Denise chirps.

"I want to eat him up" Marta says and her face is thinly veiled wolfishness.

"You and me both sister!" Denise quips "So anyway, here's the thing, I want you to come with me, on the date" Denise says as she takes the phone back from Marta. "You and I have become fast friends and I think we're on the same wavelength, that is to say, I think we're both hungry for a snack like Jimmy. I think we could have a bit of fun with this situation, if you get my meaning"

Marta considers it for a moment, unreadable until Denise interupts her introspection.  
"You should come hang out at my house tonight and we can discuss things further if you like. I have wine and Zoolander on DVD!"

Marta agrees that it sounds fun so they part ways and continue on with their work day until they both get off, 2 hours apart.

Marta arrived at Denise's houae around 8 with a pizza and some schnapps. She enters the unlocked abode to find Denise playing Mario Cart on a large flat screen Tv. She's sitting on a large U shaped couch and tells at Marta as she enters.

"Hey, one sec, I'm about to win!"

Marta puts the pizza down on the counter and joins her friend, watching the intense last moments of a fierce race between Princess Peach and Luigi.

"Booyah!!! That's why I'm the best, bitches~!" Denise yells and Marta smiles at her enthusiasm.

After the game is over they share pizza and watch Zoolander, lounging lazily while the beginnings of a smooth buzz overtakes them from the schnapps.  
The credits play and both women are quite drunk.

"Saturday Night Live should be next" Marta suggests so they stream one of the newest seasons.

"So, I asked you here tonight Marta-" Denise says suddenly. "Because I want to know if we're really on the same page here, about this guy, Jimmy."

"The same page…" Marta muses "As in, hmm, are we on the same page if I say that Jimmy looks like the type of guy you'd wanna push around. Who'd you wanna take control of? If that's the page you're on then yeah it seems like we might be on the same page"

Denise is quiet next to Marta until-  
"Can I ask you a question Marta? And you promise not to take it for anything but you what it is?" She asks.

"Haha yeah, don't be so serious" Marta replies.

"Well, I know you're pretty assertive when it comes to men, or at least from what you've told me anyway, so hmm, how can I out this. Have you ever forced yourself on a guy? You know, he said he didn't want it but you knew he did so you just kept going anyway, until he liked it?"

"Um, are you asking if I've ever raped a dude?"

"Yeah, I guess, you just kinda give off those vibes haha" denise says and grins over at Marta to deflate the tension.

Marta punches Denise in the arm and laughs at how it spooks her.

"Haha, no, no I haven't, and I don't know how to take it that I look like the type, but thanks dude for the weird compliment finished with an accusation of a crime hahaha"

"Would you want to, maybe try it?"

Denise interjects and looks at Marta, suddenly serious.  
"From the way we've talked about him recently, you and I both know that Jimmy might not look the most adventures guy, but I think if you and I were to… say grease him up a little, we might be able to turn him into an adorable little plaything"

Marta smiles and clinks her glass with Denise.  
"You have a beautiful mind." Marta says, and it's then and there that they decide, they're going to rape Jimmy McGill.


	3. Chapter 3

It's two weeks later when the plan the two women so carefully thought out starts to come to fruition.  
Marta spends many nights at Denise's house. They eat make popcorn, they get drunk, they laugh long into the wee morning hours, all while contemplating the topic of how to rape Jimmy McGill.

The plan begins as such, Denise plans to show up to the date and coast on complete normality, that is until Marta shows up and acts like Denise is her sister. What a coincidence it will be!  
Denise will invite her sister Marta to sit with the both of them, and over the course of the night they'll ply Jimmy with drinks and small touches under the table until he's pliable enough to agree to a threesome. Marta will suggest that she drives the two of them home, she's the least drunk of the three so why not?

Then….what happens next begins to pass between the two in the darkest parts of the night, whispered thoughts into each other's ears, shared giggles between two souls entwined in the fervour of sin.  
"We'll make him beg" Denise soothes, lying next to Marta on her small bed, each of them looking into each other's eyes for support, for confirmation.  
"Yes…" Marta says and a calm smile plays across her lips.  
"He'll beg because he will believe there is hope. We'll make him walk to the farthest edges of his resolve, then we'll push him one step further".

"You're so poetic" Denise giggles, and the two women laugh together before rolling off to their own side of the bed to catch only the slightest bit of sleep.

…

The day comes and Denise once again finds Marta in the break room this time with her own look of excitement and a slight pallish nervousness.  
"Tonight" she says simply, and Marta's eyes are filled with the fires of stoked anticipation.  
"Tonight" she answers

Denise gets off an hour earlier than Mart so she has extra time to prepare herself for her date. She chooses her best perfume and a little slinky blue number that she feels might be overdoing it. As she sizes herself up in the mirror the phone rings and she picks it up to find Marta on the other line.

"Oh hey, I'm about ready to head out. I'd say you should give us about 25 minutes after I arrive before you make your grand entrance. I'll need some time to sus things out and see if we can even last 20 minutes together, haha, who knows. But I'm pretty sure with the right moves Jimmy will be easy to win over. From the commercials of his I've seen he loves to showboat, so we should be sure to ask him about his business and give me an opportunity to gloat about it."

"What should I wear?" Marta inquires.

"Something more causal than the little number I have on" Denise answers and describes her outfit.

"Ahh, I don't even think I own anything like that haha" marta laughs "But I do have a good idea what my outfit might be…."  
There's a long pause and neither Marta or Denise say anything until Denise interjects.

"So, we're really doing this? We're gonna commit a felony?"

"Shhh!" Marta replies quickly and giggles to herself.  
"You want to don't you?" She asks and she's met with silence "Don't worry dude, they never take rape accusations from men seriously, even if he did go to the cops! When they see your fineness strut in I'm sure they won't give any any of his accusations a second thought!"

Denise laughs and smiles to herself as she talks into the phone.  
"Well I guess that settles it, thank God for female privilege!"  
They both hang out, both of them laughing and Denise gets the last of her outfit ready, brushing her hair up into a bun and brushing her teeth.

Jimmy picks french food, Denise could honestly care less what he picked. He's the food tonight.  
She arrives at La Orange about half past 7, she takes a taxi because the plan is for Marta to drive them home anyway.  
She exits the car and walks towards the entrance, she's nearly there when she hears a "Hey! from her right. Jimmy McGill is leaning against the side of the building, one foot braced against the wall as he takes a long pull of his cigarette.

"Heh, we match" he chuckles and Denise sees that he's wearing a shiny blue blazer, paired garishly with a bright red tie.

"Huh, I guess we do!" She replies and smiles a big smile at her prey.

"Shall we?" Jimmy says as he sniffs out his cigarette. He extends his arm and Denise takes it, and off they go.

***

Jimmy seems a little nervous Denise notices, which from what she knows of him is very unlike his usual projected air of confidence.  
She realizes that she's been talking for some time now and Jimmy's eyes are starting to glass over. Is she boring him? She hopes not. Guess it's time to let him talk about himself.

"So, Jimmy…?"  
The man seems to snap out of his trance upon hearing his name. Denise finds it cute but also a little pathetic, like a dog who only knows one command.

"Yeah, sorry!" Jimmy says and looks down at his lap self consciously.

"Tell me what you've been up to lately?" Denise says, and she wants to say more but it's like she has lit a fire under Jimmy and the exuberance with which he begins to dictate himself leaves her thinking that she might not get another word in for a while.  
Jimmy has been talking about his work for maybe a good 20 minutes and drank through 4 drinks when Denise looks across the room and notices Marta waving at her from behind Jimmy.  
Jimmy is still talking when Denise raises her hand and waves back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jimmy, I know this may seem rude but I just saw that my sister is here!" She says and motions in Marta's direction.

Jimmy stops talking and turns around to wave good naturally at Marta and then Denise asks

"Oh, you wouldn't mind too terribly if I invite her over would you, Jimmy? I'm having a great time so far but I hardly ever get to see her. We could have drinks together!"

"That sounds like a fine idea! The more the merrier right?" Answers Saul and he moves his chair to the side to make room for another person to sit.

As Marta approaches the table, Denise grins at her choice of outfit. Marta has chosen a red strappy tank top with a knee length black pencil skirt and short sensable black pumps. She's done her hair up and her black curls cascade down over her shoulders, strands pooling in between her breasts.  
Denise closely watches Jimmy as he watches Marta, watched him look her up and down like a dog on a piece of meat.

"Well, hello…."

"Marta" she tells Jimmy her name and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Marta. I hope you don't mind a guy like me taking out your sister for the night. I plan to have her home before sunrise" he says and chuckles.

Marta and Denise share a knowing look, but if Jimmy notices he doesn't say anything.

"So, what were you two having?" Marta says and points to the empty glasses in front of both Jimmy and Denise.

"Scotch, neat" Jimmy says "Make it two!" And he smiles over at Denise who nods and smiles back.

Marta goes to order them drinks and Jimmy continues to follower her with his eyes.

"So, heh, sisters…" he says and trails off. "I'm honestly curious what your mother looks like at this point!" He quips and Denise laughs.

"Jimmy!"

"I'm just saying, good genes and all that!"

Denise blushes and her hand wanders over to meet Jimmy's own.

"So, you think my sister is hot, don't be shy Jimmy, we're used to compliments" she says and chuckles huskily.

"Yeah well…" Before Jimmy can finish his thought Marta is back with drinks in hand. She expertly balances her own drink on her arm and Jimmy seems impressed.

"Are you a bartender?" He asks and Marta smiles.

"No, but I know a few tricks" she says and winks at him.

*******

Time slips away for the trio, an hour passes and each woman has consumed one drink for every two that Jimmy drinks, the man sways in his chair a little and his words frequently slur.  
They've finished their food and now talk strays between, work, hobbies, and personal life. Both Marta and Denise make sure to stick to the script, reading their laundry list of quirky and fun personality traits and experiences to maximize Jimmy's interest in them.

"I'm feeling tired…" Denise says suddenly and yawns.  
She smiles over at Jimmy who is seemingly lost in thought, smiling placidly at Marta who was regaling them with the time she fought a 22 pound salmon.

"Oh wow, yeah, look at the time!" Marta says suddenly and cheeks her watch.  
Denise looks at Jimmy and tells him she had a great time, she rides from the table slowly and in a play at how drunk she has become she stumbles momentarily and catches herself on the side of the table.  
"Woah, woah, you okay?" Jimmy says and reaches out to steady her.

"Yeah, I heh, I think I got a little too drunk is all, you sure know how to put em away!"

"I can drive you home!" Jimmy says in almost puppy-doggish way if not for the slur that mars his speech.

"Absolutely not!" Marta chimes in from between them and grins.  
"I'll be driving you both home and that's that!"

It's a sort of stumbled rush that Marta pushes them both out the door after they pay for their meal and drinks. Denise clings to Saul's arm and laughs a hearty raucous laugh at something Saul says and he beams, obviously very proud of his ability to woo a woman even when he can hardly walk.

"Get in kids!" Marta says as they reach her sedan. She rolls her eyes in mock sarcasm and ushers them into the car one after the other. Denise buckles Saul in who's humming softly to himself and qithin minutes he is asleep next to Denise as Marta speeds them off into the night.

Time to play.

********


	4. Chapter 4

*Thump*

"Urrgh! Grr-k!"

*Thump*

"Ahgrgh! Ah huh-huhh~ why...why are you doing this!? Please stop, you got the wrong gu-"

*Thwump!*

*Cough cough wheeze* "Ahaa ahhh PLEASE, why are you doing this!?"

"Shut up!"

"Who's there!?"

Jimmy McGill can't see anything, can hardly feel anything as he struggles and waits for the next blow to his face. He feels a thick droplet of blood slide down his neck from past his lips and pool in his collar bone.  
He's blindfolded, and bound, he has no idea where, but the smell around him is dank, moldy air with a hint of dirt and dust. A basement?

"Please! Whatever you want I can get it for you! Whatever you need, I can get it for you! If you just put $5 in my pocket, we will engage in client lawyer confidentiality, and I won't be able to tell them anything!"

"I said shut up, shut the fuck up"

Jimmy goes silent and the only sound in the room is his ragged breath, and the frequent shuffling of feet, whispers from directions he can't place.

"Take of his mask!" Denise chuckles, and Marta complies.  
Jimmy is momentarily blinded by a bright light being shined at his face, he instinctually tries to cover his eyes but can only struggle against the bonds that bind him, instead he turns his head away and scrunches his eyes closed, to avoid being blinded.

"Hey there" come two voiced in unison and it Jimmy's head snaps forward with confusion at the sudden familiarity.

"H...hello?" He says he says tentatively.

"Hi sweetie, so nice to have you…"

The bright light pointed directly at him suddenly moves upwards and then as if catching on something begins to swing back and forth from.a fixed point above him on the low ceiling. It's only then that his eyes are able to adjust to his surroundings.  
He whips his head around and looks from corner to corner. The place he finds himself seems to be wholly unremarkable, half finished brick Walls surround each side of him, below him, a dirt floor… then he notices there are two people in standing in front of him, looking down at him.  
When he turns his head back to the front and sees who they are, Denise and Marta watch a cold wave of white fear wash over Jimmy's face.

"What!? What are you!?"

"Hi Jimmy" Marta says and wiggles her fingers at him playfully at him in a sort of mock wave.  
"How are you feeling!?"

"Where am I!?" Jimmy asks, and begins to struggle against his bonds again.

"I'd stop that if I were you, if you don't want to get hit again" Denise says from about a foot behind Marta and Jimmy immediately ceases to move, his eyes wide and bugging as he takes in the identies of his captora.

The taller woman comes to rest your head on Marta's shoulders, wrapping her arms around the other, and kissing her cheek playfully.  
"We did it" she says and Marta looks up at her, the two share a grin.  
"We did!" Marta replies and giggles a bit at Denise's affection.

"Why-"

But Marta reaches out gently and puts one finger to his lips.  
"Shhhh, you don't get to talk right now, so here's how this is gonna go…"  
Denise steps out from behind Marta and places her hands on her hips, staring down at Jimmy with an unreadable expression.  
"So Jimmy, what do you remember from last night?"

"Last...last night?" Jimmy says, obviously confused by the past tense.

"I….." he sits there a silent moment and ruminates.  
"I remember I was…..at the bar…..and Denise you were there two, and then...you Marta you…. I don't know, please just tell me why I'm here!" He says and his voice is high, pleasing, cracking at the edges from dehydration and fear.

"That's right Jimmy" Denise says with a smirk.  
"You and I were on a date and then Marta here showed up. Can you remember anything else?"

Jimmy thinks again for a moment "No I, we were drinking and…"

Denise interrupts him.  
"Yes Jimmy, you and I were on a date together, well, all three of us were eventually. As the night went on, well I gotta hand it to you Jimmy, you got REALLY trashed! We decided to take a cab ride home and, well, do you know what you tried to do on that can ride home Jimmy? Any ideas…?"

Jimmy looks confused, his cheeks flash as his eyes dart two and from under the harsh light that swings above them.

"You tried to rape my sister, Jimmy. You tried to rape Marta when you were drunk!"

"What!? No, I'd never-" Jimmy squeaks out.

"You wouldn't take no for an answer Jimmy" Denise continues. "You were like a hungry dog Jimmy, ready to bite, so hey, we decided to bite first…"

"Look ladies, I would nev- ...I would never hurt a woman like that, I love women, ladies, I've always been-"

Marta interrupts him.  
"You're lying Jimmy. You were a dog to me, and untrained dogs need to be taught a strict lesson. And oh, you'll learn in time what it means to feel like a bitch, I promise you that"

"In time!? What is, please ladies, please let me go! This is all a big misunderstandi-mmff"

Marta places a gag between Jimmy's lips and snacks the back of his head so he involuntarily opens his mouth to take it.

"Shhh, shy, that's a good boy. Now you sit tight for a bit while Denise and I prepare you for... training"  
Both worman turn and leave, walking off into the darkness of the supposed basement. Jimmy hears the tell tall signs of the two of them walking up a flight of stairs, but can't see beyond the dim light of the gas lamp hanging overheard.

***********  
Hours pass. Days? Jimmy can't seem to keep it straight in his head how long he's been there, but he soon gives up trying to struggle because it just makes the ropes around his wrists and torso feel tighter and tighter.  
An undetermined amount of time later he hears a a door open somewhere from above and the unmistakable sound of the two women trotting down to see him.

His lips are dry and cracked and he rasps out at them.  
"Water… please…." He says and writhes slightly at the discomfort that talking brings.  
"Alright" he hears Denise say. "Open your mouth"

Jimmy's lips part tentatively, shaking at the corners with both fear and exhaustion.

*PTTOO~* Denise spots directly into Jimmy's mouth and it causes him to sputter and choke.  
"What, ackhh auh wha-"

He hears both Denise laugh above him.  
"Just kidding" Denise says and Jimmy hears the sound of a water jug being opened.  
"Open your fucking mouth Jimmy, or else" Marta says from behind him, low and close enough that Jimmy starts to shake.  
Denise opens the bottle and unceremoniously dumps a large amount of water into Jimmy's mouth. He fills and gulps but his throat is dry, tries to seal itself shut so he ends up sputtering and choking on the remaindwr of the water drenching his face and all down his front. He feels the water seep into his white button up top and the new cling of cold spring sharp against his skin.

Jimmy's blindfold is removed once again and he sees the two women standing before him. He tries again to beg for his life but the two seem to be uninterested, whispers passing close between them that Jimmy can only make out choice words from.

"Do you wanna…?"  
"No, you- go first….your plan…"  
"You deserve- the honers…"

The two women turn in unison to Jimmy after a time, and Marta comes around behind him again. Suddenly Jimmy feels rough hands encircle him and feels lithe fingers begin to unbutton his still damp dress shirt.

********  
***************  
THIS IS FILLER, PUT SOME LIGHT TORTURE HERE BEFORE HIS CELLPHONE RINGS.

IN ONE SCENE DENISE CANES HIS ARMS, LEAVING WELTS

UPDATE  
I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS PART SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO IMAGINE IT LOL.

***************  
********

*BRRRRR*  
*BRRRRR*  
*BRRRRR*

Suddenly the room goes deathly still.  
"What the fuck is that?" Denise asks into the heated air around them.

*BRRRRR*  
*BRRRRR*

"Is that a fucking cellphone? I thought I told you to frisk him before we…. Are you serious Marta, jesus! That could be used to track us!"

*BRRRRR*

Marta looks sheepish as she scrambles around Jimmy in a circle, patting his pants before finding the offending item. She pulls out a small flip phone from Jimmy's pocket and he immediately starts to shake and struggle.

"NO, DONT-" he hells with fear high in his voice "please don't"

*Beep* Marta ends the call without picking it up and continues to look at his phone.  
"Kim Wexler…" she reads and looks down at Jimmy who's wild eyed and at full attention.  
"That another girlfriend of yours big guy?" Denise asks from behind.

"No, please, she's got nothing…" Jimmy begins to plead with them, fears tears easily well in his eyes and slipping down following the lines on his face.  
"Please anything but, please give me back my phone, god please"

Marta ignores him and continues to click absent-mindedly. Denise goes back to tending to the fresh, bold set of switch marks that have started to rise against his pinked flesh.  
"We aren't gonna call Kim, Jimmy" Denise says, dabbing some ointment on the wounds. Jimmy is sobbing now, wracked breaths escape his swollen throat as he looks up at Marta clicking through his mobile.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about that now, the only one we want is you Jimmy. So there's no need to cry so hard".

Silence pervades around the sobbing for a few moments until…

Marta let's out a gasp, which turns into a wheeze of surprise, as if she's been hit by something.  
Immediately Jimmy meets it with his own, a sort of desperate whine that reaches it's end with more wracked sobs.

"Oh, oh my God…"  
Denise looks up at Marta who's eyes have taken on a wild look of confusion and shock as she begins rapidly hitting buttons on the phone, obviously scrolling through something.   
"What is it…?" Denise asks.

Marta is still silent, her mouth agape. Small tears pinch out of the corners of her face and suddenly she's laughing loudly out into the dank basement air, clutching her chest as she cries hysteric excited gasps of laughter, she begins to visibly shake with it.

"Oh come on Marta's tell me what it is. Did you find his badly taken nudes or what?"

Marta stops laughing abruptly and whips her eyes up to meet Denise's. She looks crazed, unhinged in a way. She's panting as she lets breath enter her again.  
"You need to come here and look at this Denise. Right. Now." her tone suddenly taking a serious edge.

Denise perks up in curiosity, leaving the chair she's sitting in and walking over to Marta who is still scrolling trough the device.  
Jimmy's abrupt end to his sobbing is replaced by a small barely audible whipser, a mantra.  
"No, god, please, no, oh god, not that, oh Jesus, please".

Denise snatches the phone away from Marta and looks at the screen. Her expression doesn't change as she stares placidly down at the little lighted screen for several moments before she too begins to scroll the numerous pictures in the folder Marta has opened.

"No gods oh, oh god please no" Jimmy continues to whisper to himself and suddenly 2 pairs of eyes are on him, clear, wide, alert.

"So...Jimmy" Denise says first. "You're a pedophile?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know after I drop this chapter off here I'm gonna lose all motivation to write like I always do but fuck it, here's the chapter where I finally go balls to the wall and things get good.

If Jimmy was pale before he goes to a sort of greyish sickly tint at Denise's question.

"No, god, oh god I swear that's no-"

SMACK!

Jimmy is cut short, and has no time to react as he's slapped hard across the face by Denise while Marta looks on.

"Don't!" Denise starts. "Don't even try"  
She doesn't need to finish the sentence because it's clear what she means.

"This is fucking sweet!" Marta pipes in and quickly walks over to Denise and their captive, still tied tightly to the chair.  
"And here I thought we were the bad guys!" She says, bits of delight touching her voice.

"Right" Denise says. "Kinda feels like we won the lottery, doesn't it?"

"So, Jimmy McGill, slimey little Jimmy Mcgill fucks kids. Jacks his tiny little dick to kiddy porn." She laughs.  
"Is it cause their little pricks remind you of your own?"

"I've never, I swear-"

SLAP!

Marta slaps him this time and it's hard enough that Jimmy's lip splits open. He impulsively licks at the droplets of blood that soon form around the broken line of skin.

"Denise was right, don't even try. Don't try to make fucking excuses we both know are bullshit. You have a folder on your phone called 'Documents 12' that's full of fucking child porn. There's nothing you can say to us Jimmy that will change that fact that you're a disgusting little pedophile!"

Jimmy is crying bitterly now to himself, his face scrunched up as far tears roll down his cheeks, mixing with the fresh blood on his lips.

"I wanna see it" Marta says abruptly.

"What, more kiddie porn?" Denise laughs. "You a pedo too?"

Marta laughs as well as she playfully punches Denise in the arm.  
"Haha no you sicko. I want to see exactly how much of a kid fucker little Jimmy here is"

"Please stop!" Jimmy yells out between the two woman.

Denise punches him in the face, and Jimmy passes out.

***********

Jimmy wakes up about 20 minutes later. He face is throbbing, the welts and color of a black eye is beginning to spread across his tender bruised flesh.  
He notices almost immediately that he has an erection, a painful one at that and his eyes wild with confusion dart from his aching crotch to his surroundings. He's still in the basement, Marta and Denise are standing a few feet away.

"Ahh, I see you've finally woken up. Took you a minute" Denise quips. "Feeling a bit unusual? A bit pent up huh?"

"That would be the stimulant we gave you" Marta says with the biggest grin. "It doesn't take very long to work, I bet you're rock hard right now even though you'd rather not be. Well guess what Jimmy, nothing is ever going to be about what you want it to be about from now on. From now on we own you, and you're going to do exactly what we say or you'll wake up outside the police station, tied up and covered in print-outs of all your favorite kiddie pics. How does that sound?"

Jimmy stays silent, his tears stiff with stale tears, soon replaced by fresh ones.

"Do you want the honors?" Denise asks her friend and Marta grins again.  
"Oh yes please, I'd love that." She answers.

The two women surround the still silent Jimmy who knows by now what talking out of turn leads to. Denise positions herself behind him and Marta kneels down in front of him, causing Jimmy's look of confusion to only further itself.  
"Now Jimmy" Denise says. "Marta and I are going to make you take a test. If you pass the test, we'll let you go, how does that sound?"  
Jimmy perks up upon hearing such an offer.  
"But if you lose…" Marta says. "Well, who knows when you'll ever see the light of day again! The test is also mandatory"

Marta begins unceremoniously undoing Jimmy's belt, and then his pants. Jimmy is stiff with confusion and fear as Marta slowly begins to slide down the zipper of his slacks, revealing a pair of blue and yellow striped silk boxers.  
"Let's see what kind of disgusting little pedo dick you're hiding in there"

Jimmy can't help but gasp softly as Marta pops his little stiffy out into the cold damp air.  
"Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be" Denise says from behind.

"Yeah, you'd think being a kid fucker would make your dick small" Marta laughs.

Jimmy's dick is about 5 inches in length, thick veins run through it's length leading to a shiny cock head with just the smallest bit of precum glistening at the tip.

"So here's how this is gonna go. My friend Denise here is going to show you some photos, you can probably guess which ones, and if they don't make you cum and you're not a pedophile like I assume you've been trying to tell us, well then, you're free to leave here and report us to the police if you'd like. But if you lose, and you do get your rocks off on little boy dicks, well, I don't think I should have to explain to you what's going to happen next, it's more fun that way."

Jimmy hears the sound of his flip phone open and with Denise standing behind him she holds the phone out in front of his face.  
"Look Jimmy, look at some of the pictures you keep in this mysterious little folder. If you're not a pedophile and you're just "holding them for a friend" than you shouldn't have any problem with not cumming. I mean, only degenerate pedophiles could get off to this sick shit!"

On the phone's small screen Denise's has brought up a photo of a small boy, no older than 11 who is laying on his back, legs spread and held up at the knees. His little cock is stiff and he's being penetrated by someone who is obviously an adult, but who's face can't be seen.

Jimmy immediately cries out and avery's his gaze, but is soon corrected by a harsh slap from Marta and the act of his chin being taken between Denise's cruel fingers, forcing him to look at the picture.

"Now let's begin" Marta says gleefully.  
She spits in her hand and takes jimmy's cock in her soft hands, slowly begining to milk him front root to tip.

"Ahh, no, please stop" Jimmy says, crying, pleading with his two captors.

"Why would I stop Jimmy?" Marta says and squeezes him. "You're so hard right now, don't you want to let out all that pent up cum? Your little dick seems really hard for someone who doesn't get off to seeing little boys being raped"

Denise scrolls to another image as Marta speeds up her strokes. This time it's just a picture of a little boy by himself. He's on his hands and knees and is being shot from behind. He's spreading his little ass cheeks and there a a thick trail of cum leaking from his abused anus. His buttcheeks are smattered with red hand prints. He couldn't be any more than 9 years old.

Jimmy is grunting and crying now, gritting his teeth as Marta speeds up her hand, adding another one to slick Jimmy's precum over the head of his dick in a circular motion.

"You're a pedophile Jimmy. You get off to little boys having there hole's destroyed by big adult men" Denise says as her fingernails dig into his cheek. "You're a pedophile kid fucker and I want to hear you say it. Maybe we will let you go if you just admit it"

"No" Jimmy cries out but it only makes Marta's grip and speed stronger. His dick is burning up, the veins pulsing and throbbing along the reddened girth.

"Say it Jimmy" Denise goads. "Say you like fucking kids. Say you like getting off to children being raped and abused. Come on, you know it's true! You like being inside little boys, feeling their little bodies tense around you while you pound into them with your puny little kid fucker dick. You like children Jimmy, child porn makes you hard! Say it!"

Jimmy is sobbing, shaking and clenching his jaw as Marta milks him relentlessly.

"Please no, anything but that! Please god no!"

"Say it Jimmy! Say it and this all goes away!" Denise is yelling at him. Both her and Marta stare back at each other as Jimmy writhes between them.

"Please god, please, please, please"

"SAY IT!"

He's shaking violently now and the two woman can tell it's taking everything Jimmy has to not orgasm.

"Say it Jimmy" Marta says calmly, a thinly veiled threat.

"OKAY!" Jimmy says sobs wracking his entire body, sweat pouring from his temples.  
"I FUCK KIDS, I LIKE TO FUCK KIDS! I'M A PEDOPHILE!"  
He's gasping and choking as he looses control and it only takes one more quick tight slide of Marta's hand down his length before Jimmy cums thick hot ropes all over Marta's face and chest.

"Oh god, oh Jesus, no ahh, ahh ohhh" Jimmy is vibrating as he cums and jerks about around the ropes tying him down. Thick spurts of fresh cum splatter against Marta's red cotton top and the ejaculation is so powerful that the white lines even reach her face.

"Ahhh, ahhh!!!" Jimmy screams as Marta continues to work his slowly shrinking penis, overstimulating him to the point of insanity.

All three of them are panting and the two women lock eyes again, both flush and filled with adrenaline.

"Well I guess that answers that question!" Marta says with a delirious look of happiness.


End file.
